hello, world, let's dance
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Erzsi terbangun setelah ia melihat cermin mengubah dirinya. {canon}


Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan karya transformatif ini.

* * *

Terlalu _dejavu_.

Erzsi terbangun menemukan langit-langit yang berwarna kekuningan, kemudian tangan Gilbert tepat di samping bantalnya, dan tirai yang tidak tertutup sempurna. Rasanya sudah terlampau sering seperti ini, ia yang terbangun di tengah sunyi, jauh dari rumahnya dan rumah Gilbert, dan berbagi kamar berdua hanya agar satu sama lain tak terlalu kesepian (—menghemat, terkadang).

Tetapi tak ada mimpi yang sama.

Ia bermimpi melihat dirinya di cermin, kemudian ia menggunting cermin itu. Memotong-motong bayangannya sendiri, lalu kepingan-kepingan itu ia satukan kembali dengan cara yang berbeda. Seperti menyusun ulang sebuah puzel. Ia mengatur bayangannya agar sesuai dengan yang ia kehendaki. Ia mengganti gaun dengan renda yang berlapis-lapis dengan pakaian kasual. Ia mengganti mahkota dengan topi. Ia membiarkan lengannya terbuka, menunjukkan gurat-gurat luka yang tak pudar dimakan waktu, menunjukkan titik-titik bekas panah yang menancap. Akan tetapi, bayangan itu berganti dengan sendirinya. Ia menjadi seorang perempuan berpakaian formal, dituntut untuk bicara dan memandang dengan tegas.

Erzsi menggeleng, mengusap wajahnya saat ia duduk. Pagi musim gugur bisa menipu, terlebih di tempat yang terlalu utara di Amerika Serikat ini. Ia sudah pernah mengalami keterlambatan gara-gara terkecoh.

Benar saja. Sekarang sudah pagi, ia turun dari tempat tidur dan menghampiri jendela.

Sudut kota ini masih sunyi.

* * *

Gilbert bangun setengah jam kemudian, mandi dengan terburu-buru saat Erzsi sudah selesai berpakaian. Kemeja putih, rok biru dongker dengan blazer serupa. Ia hanya tinggal memakai yang terakhir.

Namun ia begitu ragu untuk itu. Ia mematut dirinya terlalu lama hingga Gilbert selesai berpakaian dan menegurnya.

"Tidurmu kurang nyenyak, ya?"

Erzsi memainkan satu-satunya kancing di blazer itu. Memasukkannya ke lubang, lalu mengeluarkannya, memasukkannya lagi, begitu terus beberapa kali. Ia mengembuskan napas panjang. "Aku tidak ingin menghadiri pertemuan ini. Aku sedang tidak ingin diatur."

Gilbert diam saja. Dari sudut mata Erzsi, ia melihat pria itu batal membuat tarikan terakhir pada dasinya.

"Aku tahu ini tidak selalu terjadi dalam hidupku—tetapi kebanyakan seperti ini. Aku juga ingin membuat aturan sendiri. Aku tidak ingin tangan dunia yang membuatku seperti manekin yang bisa diatur-atur seenaknya."

Setelah menahan diri sesaat, Gilbert pun membatalkan simpul dasinya, menarik keras dan melemparkannya ke tempat tidur. Menyisakan pakaian yang mirip dengan Erzsi; kemeja putih dan celana hitam. "Kalau begitu, ayo buat duniamu sendiri. Ikut aku."

"Gilbert—"

"Ikutlah!" Gilbert melakukan gestur yang pada akhirnya membuat Erzsi bergerak.

* * *

Tempat persinggahan pertama Gilbert adalah sebuah akuarium raksasa kota yang baru saja membuka gerbangnya. Erzsi tertawa.

"Dari semua tempat yang bisa kita datangi, tempat ini? Karyawisata, Gilbert?"

"Ini adalah tempat bersembunyi yang bagus dari mereka. Sampai jam pertemuan dimulai kita bisa berada di sini, mengecoh mereka yang mencari kita di kafe-kafe sekitar hotel—baru setelahnya kita bisa ke manapun sepuas hati."

Erzsi baru menyadari ia meninggalkan ponselnya di hotel—tetapi ia juga tak berencana untuk jauh-jauh dari Gilbert. Tak ada masalah. Panggilan-panggilan penting bisa dilupakan sesaat.

Meskipun aneh dan janggal, tetapi melihat ikan-ikan juga menarik. Gilbert mengoceh tentang pengalamannya sebagai bagian dari Kriegsmarine dan melihat ikan-ikan seperti ini di laut, tetapi Erzsi tak begitu menyimak atau mempercayainya.

Namun, semakin lama mengamati ikan-ikan itu ia semakin tersadar. Kaca itu begitu tebal, ikan-ikan di dalam sana terkurung selamanya, kecuali manusia-manusia lain memutuskan sebaliknya. Ruang di dalam memang luas, tetapi tetap saja mereka tidak bisa keluar. Erzsi terdiam di depan seekor ikan yang sebesar betisnya, yang memandang balik padanya seolah tahu sedang dipikirkan oleh sang pengunjungnya.

Andai ia bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk mereka yang di dalam. Akan tetapi, pasti ada banyak konsekuensi. Ia merasa dirinya aneh. Mereka _hanya_ ikan. Barangkali ia yang terbawa perasaan hingga sejauh ini—bahwa ia merasa terhubung dengan ikan-ikan itu. Ia adalah suatu simbol, ia adalah cerita yang tak mati dibawa zaman, ia adalah tempat menampung sejarah, ia adalah orang yang selalu didorong untuk berdiri di garis terdepan saat manusia-manusia lain tak sanggup menanggung konsekuensi. Ia tempat menampung beban, ialah rumah bagi segala cerita dan aturan, yang separuhnya tidaklah mengenakkan.

 _Hah. Pada akhirnya, kau memang tidak bisa mengatur semuanya, 'kan?_

Gilbert mendekat. "Aku tidak mengajakmu ke sini untuk bermurung ria lagi."

Erzsi menyentuh permukaan kaca. "Aku tidak bisa memberi kebebasan untuk ikan-ikan ini. Apalagi untuk diriku sendiri. Pada akhirnya," ia berhenti sebentar untuk memandang Gilbert sepenuh hatinya, "tangan dunia yang bermain. Mengaturku."

Gilbert tertawa cukup keras, tetapi tidak bertahan lama. "Kau sebenarnya bisa melakukannya. Kau bisa memecahkan kaca ini lalu membebaskan ikan-ikan itu. Kau bisa melarikan diri dari bangsamu. Kau bisa mengganti identitasmu. Kau bisa menjadi buronan. Apapun. Kebebasan itu berada di tanganmu—tetapi sejauh ini, kau mengambil pilihan untuk tidak melakukannya. Kau punya tangan untuk mengatur, Erzsi. Dunia pun begitu. Namun, kau berdansa dengan dunia. Kau mengikuti iramanya. Kau bukannya tidak bebas. Kau memilih."

Erzsi merasakan pandangan Gilbert menerawang hingga ke batinnya. Ia tidak bisa mencari kata-kata yang lebih tepat. Ia mencengkeram halus bagian depan kemeja Gilbert, yang sekarang berantakan dan ujung-ujungnya tak lagi diselipkan ke celana kainnya. Lantas ia berjingkat, mencium bibir yang Gilbert seharusnya tahu bisa menjadi pahlawan dengan caranya sendiri.

"Kata-kata itu keluar dari seorang _mantan_ negara. Oke, kau menang kali ini."

"Ha. Aku memang mantan negara—tetapi aku tak pernah berhenti sebagai bangsa." Tangan Gilbert masih berada di punggung Erzsi, menepuknya halus. "Siap berdansa dengan dunia?"

"Tidak sekarang," Erzsi berkata dengan suara lantang, tetapi ia tertawa setelahnya. "Kita tunggu hingga pertemuannya hampir berakhir. Sayangnya aku masih punya pendapat untuk disuarakan, jadi aku memilih untuk datang. Adakah pemandangan yang bagus di sekitar ini? Aku ingin menikmatinya dulu. Aku ingin berdansa dengan tanganmu dulu, bukan dengan dunia."

"Oo, sebagai seorang pangeran, aku berhak menolakmu." Gilbert mencubit pipi Erzsi main-main. "Tapi, tidak. Aku tidak ingin melakukannya. Ayo kita bersenang-senang dulu."

 **end.**


End file.
